disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Motsuki On Trial
Motsuki On Trial is the 4th episode of Season 49. Summary Motsuki becomes in charge of Disney Junior Elementary School's Alice in Wonderland-themed culture festival. Throughout the festival, she becomes concerned about Luna while helping out the other kids, but then while everyone is enjoying themselves, Lady Rancora appears, disrupts the festival, and traps Luna, the PJ Masks, and the townspeople, and then sends Motsuki to a trial isolated away from the other DJC members and the Star Darlings. There, both the four friends and the townspeople slowly have their positive energy extracted from them, but there is one sadistic catch - Motsuki can only save one of them, leaving her conflicted between saving her big sister and her friends, and the festivalgoers while their friends must save them. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where there is a festival going on and the Star Darlings are outside the entrance looking up in astonishment and amazement as it is decorated with Alice in Wonderland decor. Gemma exclaims that it looks amazing while Clover adds that it looks awesome like last year’s school festival just as Sage agrees and gets a delicious smell coming from in the festival, thinking that the chefs must’ve made some yummy treats, then wonders who's idea was this to pick the Alice in Wonderland theme for this year just when in front of him and his friends, Luna in a Prince suit and Motsuki in an Alice costume appeared. With a princely like bow, Luna welcomes the Star Darlings to the festival and Motsuki greets them as her sister has told her so much about them and that she is happy to meet all twelve of them, but she was most happy to see Vega again. Just then, Libby notices the armband that says "Chair of Cultural" around Motsuki’s second right arm and asks if she’s the chair of the cultural festival’s planning committee as Luna says that her sister got roped in, so, Motsuki says, that she’ll be running around a lot today. Although, Motsuki said honestly that she was planning to stick by Luna’s side, but Luna assures her little sister that she’ll be fine, plus she has Amaya, Greg, and Connor with her to help and that she little sister should keep helping with the festivities since she’s in charge, and before Motsuki could protest, Vega interrupts by suggesting that she and the rest of the Star Darlings can stick with Motsuki for the day. Agreeing, Tessa says that it’ll be fun if she and the other Star Darlings are with Motsuki, and all eleven of them agreed as well, plus Adora adds, that they can help her make sure that the festival goes well. Luna liked that idea and off she went to be with three of her friends, leaving Motsuki to watch her go and she slightly smiled. At least she’ll have company, but still, Motsuki wanted to be with Luna. As they all entered, the festival was in full swing, just as Cassie notes that she learned in one of her classes in Starling Academy that the cultural festival is the most popular tradition is probably the one where you give cookies you made for yourself to the person you care about the most. Libby then adds that they say it guarantees your feelings will get through to them, and sighs dreamily as it so romantic, just as listening to that made Scarlet gag, and Sage say that the cookies do look good and Tessa wished she could have some cookies herself. This talk about cookies made Motsuki wish she can give some to Luna, just when her walkie talkie in her purse buzzed and the voice from it called to her that there’s a problem in the office. Picking up her walkie talkie, Motsuki replies that she’s be right there and tells the Star Darlings that she’ll be right back and go have some fun as she flies off to the office. Seeing Motsuki this way made Cassie state that she looked so busy. Leona agrees and says that for a cute little moth, Motsuki’s as busy as a glitter bee, as Piper guesses that everyone is counting on her at school too, but Sage says that they shouldn’t worry about Motsuki right now and just have fun in the cultural festival, as the girls entered through the entrance and saw so many people enjoying themselves. With the festival looking like Wonderland, the Star Darlings start to feel like Alice who had fallen into a rabbit hole and are awed at what was around them. Suddenly, Kwazii welcomes the twelve girls in and asks if they would like to get the full cultural festival experience. All twelve of the Star Darlings exclaimed yes with excitement, as Kwazii leads them into the costume room and Sofia helps them pick out the most beautiful and adorable Alice in Wonderland-themed costumes. Sage, Libby, Gemma, and Cassie were dressed as Alice; Scarlet, Leona, Clover, and Astra were dressed as the griffin, dormouse, lion, and a prince, just like Luna; and Piper, Adora, Vega, and Gemma were dressed as the Mad Hatter, the hare, the Cheshire Cat, and the dormouse. They looked so perfectly beautiful in their suits, just as Gemma spun around when suddenly, they heard Connor’s voice behind them as all twelve turned to see Luna with Connor, Amaya, and Greg with her, and to their surprise, they were wearing costumes too, as Connor was wearing a blue Cheshire Cat costume and bowing then looks up to face the twelve girls with a Cheshire-like grin spreading across his face, Amaya curtsies a greeting, and Greg takes off his Mad Hatter hat and takes a bow, greeting the Star Darlings and thanking them for coming to the festival as Libby replied that this festival is so starry! Amaya says that it’s no big deal, as it was Motsuki who had the Alice in Wonderland idea and encouraged everyone to to work extra hard to make sure that every visitor had a great time this year, and that the festival had really brought the whole DJES school together, discussing and preparing all of it. Vega finds that very impressive. Meanwhile, in the office, Motsuki had just arrived to find a crying girl sitting on the chairs, and she goes to comfort her then ask her what was the matter. Sniffing, the little girl explains that she got lost and it trying to find her mom. With a soothing smile, Motsuki promises to the little girl that they’ll help her find her mom, then she takes out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the tears off the girl’s eyes with it and asks if it’s okay to ask what her name is. Again, the girl sniffles and says that her name is Hannah. Motsuki then tells Hannah to sit tight and that it’ll only be a bit longer until her mother arrives, as she turns to the group and asks to make an announcement, and they all said that they will. Meanwhile, at the lunch table, the Star Darlings and their friends were having delicious tea, cakes, pastries, cookies, milk, and sandwiches. It looked like a perfect Wonderland tea party with just the perfect Wonderland setting just as Greg says that they can skip the formalities and etiquette before picking up a fork and placing a strawberry shortcake piece into his mouth, then chews it before swallowing it. Sage agrees and states that the important part is just that they should enjoy all this sweetness and deliciousness before eating a chocolate macaron, and soon, everyone started chowing down. As everyone ate and drank, Luna takes a bite out of it, accidentally squirting cream onto Greg’s face and everyone laughs while he tastes some on his finger and says that the chocolate eclair and it’s cream are so tasty, just when a maid appears and says that chocolate is the kind of sweet that makes everyone smile when she sets down a basket full of little bags filled with fresh baked chocolates cookies. Back at the office, the mother had arrived and Hannah runs up to her to give her a hug and thanks Motsuki as the mother thanks the moth girl for keeping her daughter safe. Motsuki blushed slightly and replied while rubbing the back of her head that it was nothing, then she reaches into her purse and takes out a chocolate treat to give to Hannah for being a good girl as she asks her to open wide and inserts the chocolate into the girl's mouth. Hannah thanks Motsuki before walking off with her mother, and seeing her reminded Motsuki of her big sister, whom she was only concerned about than the festival. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to "The School Festival is Targeted! Chocolat in Wonderland" from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. * Motsuki meets Lady Rancora for the first time. * The Persona 4 OST music, Edge of Madness, is played in the court scene where Motsuki sees Luna, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and the festivalgoers trapped, and also meeting Lady Rancora who has planned to drain the positive energy out of them if Motsuki does not make her decision. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 49 Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Family Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Precure Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Persona 4: The Animation OST music Category:Season 49 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 49 images Category:Motsuki images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Trapped images Category:Fear images